Nurse Haruka
by hatakeyden
Summary: There's just something about a sick Makoto that Haruka finds so damn irresistible. MakoHaru! Rated T for rude(ish) language. Sorry if Haru/Rin seem OOC!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"AT-CHOO!" A loud sneeze erupted through the Tachibana household.

Ran and Ren shot each other a glance, before realising what had happened. The twins ran upstairs, across the landing and threw open a door, all whilst screaming "ONII-CHAN!" Their eyes came to rest on their usually cheerful; smiley older brother slumped in his chair. Olive hair sprawled everywhere, his head rested on top of a huge pile of textbooks. In his left hand, Makoto desperately clutched a biro pen. Something was wrong, and the twins knew it.

10 minutes later the doorbell rang. "I'll get it..." Makoto said in a tired voice.

"It's okay 'nii-chan! We've got it!" Ran and Ren hurried to the door. Together they pulled it open, and found themselves facing a worried Haru. They saw his usually 'serious' blue eyes filled with worry. Haru looked dishevelled, as if he had just thrown on the first clothes he could find. One of his jeans pockets was out, and his t-shirt was half tucked in. His usually tidy hair was windswept all over his face.

"I came as soon as I could. I've got him some food."

"Thank you Haru-oniichan!"

Haru carefully removed his shoes and placed them gently next to Makoto's larger ones, like he always did. He then made his way towards the stairs. Mr and Mrs Tachibana had adorned the stair walls with an innumerable amount of pictures. Haru's eyes flitted from photo to the next.

Then they stopped. Haru smiled.

It was a picture from when the two of them were 9 years old. He and Makoto had split an ice-lolly and were sitting on a bench outside Iwatobi Swim Club. Makoto had his arm around Haru and had a large smile on his small face. Haru, on the other hand, was simply staring into space. He could remember the day of the photo vividly. It had been one of the hottest days in 10 years. School was closed because of the scorching heat. Both the boys' parents had decided to send them swimming so they could cool off. Haru could remember Makoto slathering both his and Haru's entire body with sun-block in the changing room after swimming. It was just like Makoto to worry about Haru before worrying about himself.

 _Not today,_ thought Haru _. Today, I'm going to take care of Makoto._

"AAAAHHH-TCHOOOO!" A second eruptive sneeze blasted through the house, wrenching Haru from his daydreams. The plastic bag he was clutching in his hand felt heavier than before. Haru then hurried up the rest of the stairs and into Makoto's bedroom.

"...Haru?"

"Hey Mako."

Makoto lay on his front, limbs sprawled out, on his bed. Tissues littered the floor, and his blanket was in a heap by his feet.

"Haru... what are you doing? I... I'll get you sick! Go home!" Haru could hear an alarming amount of concern in Makoto's gentle voice. Haru smiled a little bit. _Typical Mako._

"Don't worry. I'll be fine."

Makoto sat up, slowly. He turned his body around, so he could face Haru. Every movement he made seemed laboured. Then their eyes met. Makoto's usually emotive and bright green eyes were dull, and seemed to conceal a deep-seated fatigue. His nose had a red tinge to it, a sight that made Haru shocked. Makoto looked completely vulnerable. Haru was suddenly overrun by an urge to nurse him back to full health – it alarmed him to see Makoto like this. Heat slowly crept into Haru's cheeks as he realised that Makoto was only wearing his boxers. Even though they had seen each other in Speedos and other skimpy swimming costumes before, boxers seemed a lot more intimate to Haru. He felt a, not unpleasant, twinge in his chest. His whole body began to tingle, and Haru felt breathless. Makoto must have sensed something was off with Haru (It was like a sixth sense), as he got up and began to pull on a pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt.

"Mako, wait here. I'll get you some soup."

"It's okay Haru," *sniff* "I can make it myself... why don't you go home, I don't want to waste your time..."

"It's not time wasting if I want to do it," Haru said in a voice that came out harsher than expected. Makoto, however, didn't seem to notice, as he sat back on his bed and closed his eyes.

Haru walked down the stairs and headed for the kitchen. He could hear Ran and Ren's voices coming from the living room – a sound that comforted him. There was something unnerving about Makoto being ill.

After putting the kettle on to boil, Haru took out a sachet of tomato soup from his bag. He hoped this would help Makoto to get better. He squeezed the sachet of soup into a bowl, and mixed it with the hot water from the kettle. As he did so, his mind returned to how he felt earlier. He remembered the burning sensation he felt in his chest at the thought of helping out Makoto and also the strange twinge. He and Makoto had always been best friends. People often remarked that the two of them were even closer than brothers. Haru had never thought of Makoto as anything else, well, at least not until last night. As soon as he started to think of last night, Haru's phone vibrated in his back pocket. He pulled it out. On the screen a notification read: MESSAGE FROM RIN. He raised an eyebrow, curious as to what Rin had said. He opened the message, and it read: _tried anything yet, you pussy?_

 _No,_ Haru replied, _and don't call me that._

A reply came almost instantaneously. _You know it's true._

 _I'm not scared – just unsure._ Haru responded.

 _Sure you are._

Haru locked his phone and took a deep breath. Then, taking the plastic bag with him, he carefully climbed upstairs, carrying the bowl of hot tomato soup, and made for Makoto's room.

Just as he was about to enter, Haru stopped. His breathing had become faster, his hands were clammy, and his knees felt weak.

 _Am I nervous...?_ He thought. He shrugged it off, and tried to enter Makoto's room appearing as casual as possible. Deep inside, however, Haru could feel the butterflies.

A/N: MakoHaru for life wooo! Please R&R if you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi guys! Here's Chapter 2 of this weird little fanfic thing. Thanks for being patient, I had lots of coursework to do. I hope you enjoy this chapter, please R&R!

"Yo Mako, I made you some soup..." Haru said. Makoto sat up in his bed, and looked quizzically at Haru. Then, seeing the hot bowl of soup in his hands, Makoto smiled and invited Haru to sit on his bed with him.

"Wow, I can't believe you managed to make something other than mackerel!" Makoto joked. Even though he was trying to lift the mood, his voice failed him. Haru noticed how much weaker it was than before.

"Do you wanna watch a movie? That might help."

"Sure!"

Reaching into his ever useful plastic bag, Haru pulled out a DVD – Finding Nemo. Makoto smiled. He and Haru used to watch Finding Nemo together all the time when they were younger – it was their absolute favourite. While Makoto loved the story and the bright colours, Haru was fascinated by the aquatic life and how they swam. Haru stood up and placed the DVD into the DVD player. As he was setting it up, Haru began to feel nervous again. His hands shook slightly when he tried to press the buttons on the remote.

10 minutes later, Makoto's head rested gently on Haru's shoulder, his hands cupping the – now lukewarm and almost empty – bowl of soup. Makoto's breathing had grown heavier, and with a jolt, Haru realised he had fallen asleep. Haru could feel Makoto's back slowly expanding and contracting, his toned back muscles ticking Haru's arm and chest each time he did. Slowly, Haru too felt his breathing grow heavier as he slipped into a trance-like state.

 _~time skip to last night woo~_

 _Shit, he forgot his towel,_ Rin thought as he was locking up the changing rooms in Samezuka's pool. Iwatobi and Samezuka had just finished a joint practice. Although he would never admit it, Rin looked forward to swimming with the Iwatobi Club. Today, Nagisa had pushed both Nitori and Rei into the pool _at the same time_ before scampering off and tripping over a float and falling in himself. Momo, as per usual, spent the whole practice trying to impress Kou, even after Rin had sent him multiple death stares. Rin's ever popular sister, however, had spend the entire practice sitting transfixed on a bench. Makoto was busy trying to discipline his team, whilst Haru floated around - occasionally bumping into Makoto. When he did, Rin noticed something curious. A flustered Makoto would whip around, his face red. Despite his continually stoic expression, Rin could have sworn that Haru, too, would turn slightly red.

 _They should just fuck already_ , Rin thought. He had never been one for all the angsty romance. Rin cast a quick glance at the towel. He then picked it up, rolled his eyes and ran to the train station.

Luckily, when he got there, he could easily pick out the towel's owner. He leant lazily against a concrete pillar. Haru had his back to Rin, as he gazed at the sunset. Makoto had left swim practice early, as he was teaching the little kids how to swim, leaving Haru to make his way home alone. As Rin approached Haru, he could hear a soft murmur. At first, Rin ignored it, but as he made his way closer to Haru it became louder and clearer. Just as Rin was about to tap on Haru's shoulder, he heard something that he would never forget.

"I think I love you, Mako."

Haru's gentle voice was laced with love as he uttered these words. As he did, a smile crept onto his face and he closed his eyes, leaning his head back on the pillar.

Rin's mouth fell open. _I knew it._ Without hesitation he then tapped on Haru's shoulder.

"Oi Haru, you left this at practice."

Haru turned bright red at the sight of Rin. He snatched the towel away from Rin's outstretched hand.

"...d-did you-u...?"

"Oh yeah, I heard it. Now, you've just got to do something about it."

"W-what do you mean, do something?"

"I _mean_ , declare your love or something stupid and romantic like that. Nothing good ever comes from waiting around."

Rin pushed his hands into his pockets and sauntered away, leaving a cherry red Haru shocked on the platform. As the train pulled into the station and Haru climbed into the carriage, Rin could have sworn that he had more of a spring in his step than usual.

 _My work here is done_ , he thought, _now Sousuke owes me a drink_.

 _~LE END OF LE TIME SKIP~_

Haru felt warm and safe. Even though he loved water, the ever-changing fluid couldn't hold a candle to the comfort and security he felt right now. Cracking an eye open, Haru found himself half-sitting, half-lying on Makoto's bed. Casting a glance at the sick boy, Haru noticed how Makoto's head was resting gently on his lap. Makoto's hand was no longer clutching the soup bowl, but intertwined with Haru's own. Warmth emanated from Makoto's hand. It heated up Haru's entire body. As he shifted himself and tried to get up, Haru heard Makoto groan softly. He stopped and stared at the sleeping boy. A minute later, Makoto moaned again, softly,

"Haru-chan..."

Haru froze. Even though he had heard Makoto call him "Haru-chan" a countless amount of times, it had never felt anything like this. Haru's head began to reel. Makoto was thinking of him whilst he was sleeping? The thought of Haru affected Makoto so much that he would utter his name subconsciously?

Haru drew a deep breath, closing his eyes slowly as he did so. Once they opened again, they came to rest on Makoto's pillowy, plump lips. Haru wanted nothing more than to touch them with his own, to feel Makoto's soft, warm lips against his chapped ones. Haru wanted to caress Makoto's angelic sleeping face but at the same time run his hands through his hair, up and down his back and abs... Haru shook his head. He refused to spoil the moment with such lewd thoughts (and decided to save them for later).

Gently picking up Makoto's head from his lap, Haru got up and brushed himself off. Then he turned once more to his sick friend. Haru brought his face close to Makoto's. He stayed there for a moment, feeling the warm air tickling his cheeks as it escaped from Makoto's slightly parted lips. Closing his eyes, he moved in, centimetre by centimetre. Then he found them. Makoto's lips felt so warm and soft against Haru's own. Haru could have sworn that his entire body was on fire and he had never felt so alive before, yet he could also feel that his body more relaxed than ever, as if he were lying on his back in the sea, just drifting around freely. As Haru pulled away, the sunset began to creep through Makoto's bedroom window, illuminating the boy's room in a way Haru had never seen before. The beauty of it stunned him; it was as if he could see things in a different way now.

Even though the kiss only lasted for a heartbeat, Haru felt like it conveyed a lifetime of emotion.


End file.
